One existing type of peripheral for use with a mobile phone is a docking station which acts as a speaker phone when the phone is docked in the docking station. This may operate in conjunction with the native dialler of the phone (e.g. a cellular dialler) or a separate application such as a VoIP application. Either way, when the phone is docked the audio to be transmitted from the near-end user to the far end-user(s) is captured by a microphone in the docking station instead of the phone's internal microphone, and transferred from that microphone though the docking connection to the phone, then on to the far-end user terminal(s). And/or, the audio received from the far-end user terminal(s) is not played out through the phone's internal speaker, but rather is transferred from the phone to the docking station via the docking connection and played out through a speaker in the docking station. The docking station usually also supplies power to the phone during the call and charges its battery. The user can answer and control the call in the normal way by navigating through the graphical user interface presented on the display screen of the phone (nowadays typically a touchscreen).
In order to provide a physical, mechanical and electrical connection with the mobile phone such peripherals comprise an exposed interface plug or connector which is configured to connect to the mobile phone or other user device. To protect such interface plugs or connectors and/or to reduce the size of the peripheral when not being used as a docking station the peripheral may be folded.